A Halloween Nightmare
by laurenscissorhandss
Summary: The gang meet up on Halloween to go to Ryders party. But when they get there, things start to change and suddenly they are the very monster their costume says they are. And with drama with Ryder, this won't turn out good. BADE, JYDER.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this was an idea I had had for a while now. Check it out! Also no Tori-hating, even though it may seem like it at the beginning and in this chapter. Lots of bade fluff, by the way this is when they were not together. By the end of this fan fiction they will be though! Cade and Jori friendship, kind of JadexRyder in a little bit.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own victorious. If I did I would be rich, and it would star Jade. :) Also I would never have let anyone quit and I would be ruling the earth. Yay.**

The gang was meeting up at Jades house for Halloween. First to arrive was Cat.

She wore a cute red and pink witches outfit which stopped just above her knees,since she didn't want to wear black, with spider patterned tights. Pink pumps were on her feet and she has stuck cute little silver cobwebs over them, using the grizzly glue that Jade told her to _always_ use. She had put her hair in pigtails and wore a black witches hat which kept falling over into her eyes, no matter how many times she tried to keep it away from them. She had bright pink lipstick on and pink eye-shadow with lots of mascara. It looked so real.

Next to arrive was Tori. Cat squealed in excitement at her outfit.

Tori wore the coolest costume ever. She was a mummy; she wore white leggings which she had covered in bandages, much like the rest of her outfit. Her hair was piled up on top of her hair, and had sparkling jewels in it, _which looked really pretty_ , Cat thought. To top off the look she had black eye-shadow and deep purple lips. She has studded her lips with tiny gold balls, much like the rest of your costume. Tori had decorated her outfit with blue, green, yellow, and gold jewellery which hung of her in tangles. Everything looked so real.

"Tori you look so good! Your a mummy-imagine if our mummies dressed up like that! Do you think that th-"

"Shh Cat. And thanks, you look great as well. Hey, isn't that Andre?" Tori replied, squinting off into the darkness.

"Hey Andre!" Cat yelled, catching the dark skinned boys attention.

Andre walked up to them.

"Hi girls."

Andre was a werewolf. The best one ever. He had stuck brown patches of fur all over him, which made his muscles all the more prominent, however Tori and Cat had to admit that he did look a little bit scary. He had stuck sharp claws onto his nails, having borrowed Cats grizzly glue beforehand that day. He had whipped his hair up into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and was wearing a hair band with furry fake ears on them. They looked so real.

"You look great Andre!" Tori exclaimed.

"Yeah, like a dog! Or a cat! Or a fish!"

The others stared at Cat strangely.

"I think you mean a wolf, Lil' red."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Never mind...isn't that Robbie and Beck?"

Beck walked over to them, closely followed by Robbie. He wore a blood red tie which matched with his jet black suit. His mouth had a stream of blood which was dripping down his chin. He wore a black cape which was lined with red satin inside. Beck wore a blood red cape that billowed behind him as he walked. He opened his mouth as if to speak, revealing his sharp, pearly white teeth which flashed in the moonlight. He also wore black contacts, which turned his eyes into black pools of nothing. It looked so real.

"Hey."

The others greeted Beck as Robbie stepped out from behind him. He wore an all in one skeleton piece. His face had face paint on, highlighting his eyes, which had white contacts in, instead of his glasses. He had slicked his hair back using a ton of hair gel, giving him an unearthly look. The thing was, everything just looked so real.

Cat squealed in excitement at Robbie's outfit, much like she has at Toris.

"Hey, someone go get Jade, it's getting cold and we really should get going." Beck sighed.

"Why don't you?" Tori replied defiantly, as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine then, I'll go get her no-...Woahh."

Jade was standing there, and _my_ did she look amazing.

She wore a blood red corset- _who even wore corsets any more_?- with a short, _very short_ , black skater skirt. The corset was decorated with black thorns and when he looked closely he could see little black knives on the bottom of her skirt. _But he wasn't looking closely or anything. No way. What reason would he have to inspect his ex-girlfriend like that?_ She wore a black choker with silver, small spikes covering it. Her trusty steel-toed combat boots were on her feet, and her legs lined with black tights. She held a red pitchfork and a blood red tail whipped out from behind her back. Attached to her choker was a blood-red velvet cape, lined with black on the outside, _much like mine,_ Beck thought. But what truly amazed him was her gorgeous face. She wore no foundation, her skin was perfect as it was, but she has on a blood red lipstick that highlighted her lips, as well as blood red contacts. To go with the outfit she conveniently wore her red streaks in her hair and had little drops of blood coming out of the corner of her mouth which had fangs, much like Becks. Red and black eye shadow perfected the look. There was just one more thing. Sat on top of her head were the most delicate devils horns you would ever find, the thing was, Beck thought, they looked so real.

"Jadey! You look amazing!"

The gang was stunned into silence, mouths hanging open in awe.

Jade rolled her eyes.

"I know I look good, stop gawking."

"You look fabulous, girl." Now Andre didn't have a crush on Jade any more, but it was hard to have no feelings for her when she looked like _that_.

Robbie was the same, it was no secret that he liked Cat, except to Cat herself, but Jade really was the picture tonight. Yes, she was still terrifying but that skirt and that corset did what they would to and young teenage boy or man.

With all three boys staring at Jade as though she was the most fabulous thing in the world, Tori feltt a little put out. So clearing her throat, she spoke.

"Come on, let's get going."

Jade descended from her place up on the steps and, pushing past the boys and Tori, stood in front of the group.

"Come on."

Whipping her head round so fast that her hair flew everywhere and surely back into her face, she strode away at a fast pace, her boots clicking against the tarmac. The boys rushed after her adoringly, Andre dragging Tori with them and Cat following along, squealing and happily laughing about the most recent Bade story she had posted. She knew that they would fall for each other again, and guessing by the actions of them, she knew it was going to be tonight.

 **A/N: Please review, tell me what you think! I like the idea of this story! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: New chapter! Hope you lot all like it! Also any ideas any of you have for how they could get turned would be great! (Turned into their monsters.) I'm not really sure how I want to do it quite yet and would love to hear your opinions. Leave your ideas down in the comments/review box or if you really want to you can Private Message me. (PM).**

When they arrived at Ryder's house the party was already going. Music could be heard from all the way down the road and couples were kissing passionately outside the house.

The gang attempted to sidestep a couple, dressed as (the girl) a fairy, and (the boy) as a cop, but the doorway was quite narrow, and they were leaning against one side of the door. Even Jade's shouting would not break them apart.

"Fine then. And don't tell me they didn't ask for it." Jade exclaimed, marching around to where a blonde cheerleader was standing, grabbed her drink and marched back over.

"Jade, maybe you sho-" Beck tried to reason with her.

She ignored him and, smirking, poured the most likely already spiked punch on top of the couple. They jumped apart, the girl squealing and running away, dragging the boy with her.

"-uldn't do that." Beck finished, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, pretty boy. Now we have a way in, so be quiet and-" she dramatically flicked her hair, "-you can thank me later." Stalking off into the crowd, Jade was lost, her demon horns just about recognisable over the swarming heap of people.

They had been at the party for a while.

Jade was dancing against Ryder, grinding up on him whilst others cheered and whooped at the couple.

Ryder was dressed as a ghost, wearing a white suit with a black tie. His face had been painted in white, and his eyes with black contacts. He wore big black boots that matched Jade's and ghostly white fangs emerged from his mouth as he grinned at Jade. Basically, he looked hot.

"Jade!" He embraced her in a hug. "It's great to see you here. I didn't know that you were bringing...other people."

"I only invited Cat, she invited the rest."

"Sure thing, Jade."

He grabbed her hips and spun her around and paused for a moment before crashing his lips to hers. Cheers could be heard all around and Jade smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

She pulled away when she saw Beck and the gang nearing the people that huddled around her and Ryder. But Beck wasn't hers any more, and she wasn't his.

She pulled Ryder in for a kiss, passionate and hot.

She could see Beck out of the corner of her eye, clenching his fists and taking one more look at her and Ryder before storming off, pushing his way through the crowd. Jade ignored him, he had his chance to get her and missed it.

"Considering it's Ryder, this is an awesome party!" Yelled Tori, slightly tipsy, urning to face the gang, excluding Beck and Jade.

"What do you mean, considering it's me?" A low voice drawled, and Tori turned around to see Ryder and Jade walking towards her and the gang, wrapped around each other.

Tori's eyes widened as she saw Jade's hand wrapped around his wait and his arm slung over her shoulder."Jade!" Tori hissed, "Why are you hanging out with Ryd-

"Answer his question." Her voice was sharp as she focused her attention on Tori.

"W-What?"

"He asked you a question. What do you mean, considering it's him?"

"Well, just because, you know, it's Ryder-and he-well-he, you know-" Tori stumbled over her words as a result to her being completely petrified for her life, knowing that Jade had hidden various pairs of scissors around her outfit, most certainly one pair in her boot.

"Jade, leave her alone. Let'ss juustt parrtyyyy!" Andre exclaimed, dancing as though he was Drake from hotline bling.

"Hehe, funny dancing, Andre!"

"Thanks, Lil' red!"

Jade rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

Beck had been watching the exchange from across the room and was getting angry at how Jade and Ryder were acting towards his friends. He walked over, pushing in front of Tori.

"Leave her alone."

"What if I don't?" That was Jade.

"Then, then-" And then he was lost in her icy pools that were her entrancing eyes.

"Come on Oliver, not got a good enough reason?" Ryder neared Beck, glaring at him.

"Oh I have one al-right, I just don't want to say it around here." Beck answered coolly, glancing at Jade to see if she had noticed him. She hadn't.

"Fine then, let's leave and you can tell me your oh so important idea."

Beck started nervously sweating, he had no reason but Jade and Ryder were already out of the door and down the road, and Tori Andre Cat and Robbie were standing nervously ar5ound him.

"You better have a good reason Beck, because if not I'm telling you that being in a dark alleyway in the middle of the night with and angry Jade and Ryder is definitely not something that we want to do." Andre said, glancing at Beck.

"Why's Jadey angry?"

"She isn't yet, Cat, but she will be."

Beck gulped, following the gang out of the raging party and down the street where Jade and Ryder were waiting for them.

 **A/N: Thanks to namelessfaceless for reviewing last chapter, please people review this chapter so that I know it's being read. Also anyone who also likes Harry Potter, check out another of my fan fictions, it's a crossover (Victorious and Harry Potter). Any ways, thanks and bye! x**


End file.
